The Story of the Lone Wanderer
by Furrybakura
Summary: Here is story of the Lone Wanderer in her own words How she was born and the Journey through the wastes and making friends etc hope you enjoy it
1. It Begins

Story of the Lone Wanderer,

please leave a review

Chapter 1

Here is my story in my words and only my words, my name is the Lone Wanderer.

It all started 19 years ago when I was born into this world, into a underground Vault named 101, but my life didn't start great my mother died during my birth and my father raised me the best he could and he did and I always thanked him for that.

I remember when I was a year old, my dad told me a story, a story about my mother and her dream in the future, I remember it being a passage out of the bible.

Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega,

the beginning and the end.

I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.

Of course me being so young I didn't understand but I knew it was something special maybe later in my life I will understand.

9 years later

It was my tenth birthday a surprise party for me, I was very thankful to Amata

The Overseer, my father and everyone else, but unfortunately a boy named Butch was there he and his friends were the only ones who give me a hard time in the Vault but I have learnt to stand up for myself. Soon I found out my father and a friend named Jonas had a surprise for me, I was shocked it was a BB gun I have never holded a weapon in my life but I was happy my father was there to train me, and after using the gun me and my father had a picture together which I still have near my bed.

6 years later

I was now a teenager and because of Vault rules we have take G.O.A.T exam, I was actually very curious what I am going to be in the future, after my medical exam, I headed towards the classroom but then I saw Amata being harassed by Butch and his gang called the Tunnel Snakes, they tired to pick a fight but violence wasn't in my natural so instead I calmly talked them out of harassing my best friend, but lucky for me they listened. The test was boring and easy when I handed my test in to Mr Brotch he looked at it and smiled and said I will be following in my father's footsteps and become a doctor which I always wanted.

3 years later

I was 19 since the G.O.A.T exam my father has been training me to become a doctor and I have just got my qualifications and now a doctor I was so happy being my father's assistant but one day my life changed forever.

Amata was looking down ay me begging for me to get up ''wake up please you gonna wake up'' she said. I stood up her face was pale fear in her eyes, I asked her what was wrong and that's when she told me my father has left the Vault, I was shocked my father left the Vault that was impossible the door has never been open, questions were going through my mind like why or what, I asked Amata more she then told me the worst that her father's men had killed Jonas and now were looking for me she told me I needed to get out of the Vault but I didn't know what was outside but she was right I needed to find my father. I can remember Amata telling me about a underground passage in the Overseers office and also she offered me a pistol but I refused this was a real gun I never holded a real one before only a BB.

So I headed through the corridors of the Vault also helping my lifelong enemy Butch saving his mum from the radroaches my father raised me to look out for anyone but it seems Butch was very grateful and have me his jacket. Before I knew it bodies of my friends were laying everywhere tears appeared in my eyes, my body was yelling at me to run and get out but my mind was telling me to help.

Soon I was standing outside near a room where the Overseer was he was talking with Amata he was trying to get a answer out of her about me where I was but she wouldn't say, she was my best friend we look out for each other. Then suddenly Amata shot one of the guards who was trying to get the gun away from her and she fed the room the Overseer tried to follow her but I stood in the way. I told him I didn't know why my father left the Vault but I will find him but the Overseer had other ideas he wanted me locked up. I needed to make a decision kill him or spar him but in the end I just couldn't, finally I pursued him to tell me go and find my father, before I left I told him I spared him for Amata not himself.

I ran inside the office suddenly seeing the body of Jonas, I looked down at him that's when I broke down collapsing next to my dear friend after a couple of minutes I wiped the tears away and started to search him to see if there was any evidence to suggest where my father left but the only thing I found was a letter from my father. I looked down at my Pitboy and turned on the voice message it said

Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.

I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the

_Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going. _

(Jonas) Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with.

Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you.

I didn't know how to feel anger sadness or what but I know one thing I had to get out of there and find him, I unlocked the Overseers office and hacked the terminal suddenly the underground passage revealed itself. I ran down the passage to the main entrance and found the controls it didn't take me long to push the button and before my eyes the Vault door opened.

Soon Amata appeared we hugged each other like we were saying goodbye for the last time but I promise to come back with my father she nodded as I ran out and behind me the door shut again. I saw another door that leads out, I was scared to leave I mean what was behind it, I took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

And this is where my Journey begins

I long chapter I know please leave a review and tell me if you want more chapters

Thanks


	2. Megaton

**Chapter 2**

**Here is the next chapter please review if you want more chapters**

A painful white light burned in my eyes, but when the light disappeared I was shocked what I saw it was a scenery I have never seen before it is also strange to feel wind in my face. I thought now finding my father would be easy but now seeing this wasteland it won't be easy, I had to find any information to find my father so I walked but too where, but then I heard a noise behind me I turned around and I saw a strange creature coming towards me, the first thing I thought off is getting my gun out but for some reason I hesitated. Suddenly the creature launch at me and fell backwards I closed my eyes in one spilt second a heard a gunshot, I opened my eyes and saw the creature dead and a man standing there, I can remember him as a old looking man he smiled at me and helped me on my feet, he was wondering why I was out here because he saw my Vault jumpsuit, I told him my father left and I was looking for him.

The man smiled again he said I was lucky he was hunting for food and told me the creature was a Mole Rat, his name was Ric and he offered to help me by taking me to the nearest town called Megaton he said it would be a high chance my father went there.

When I got to the town Ric told me to talk to the town sheriff Lucas Simms might help, I thanked him before entering the town straight away I was greeted by the sheriff he was a very polite man and pointed me in the right direction to see a man named Colin Moriarty but he warned me Colin doesn't give out information for free but I didn't have any caps with me. But I noticed something in middle of the town it looked like some kind of bomb I asked Lucas and he said the bomb could go off at anytime and he didn't trust outsiders messing with it, but I insisted I will help him and his town because he helped me, he nodded and told me he will pay me.

I headed towards the bomb lucky for them I had some training in disarming things thanks to the Vault so this was easy, Lucas was very grateful he gave me the caps and he even gave me a house he gave me a second chance but still needed to find my father.

So I headed to the saloon where Lucas told me I will find Colin hopefully I will find my father inside but he was no where to be seen, I sighed and walked up to the counter and saw a person named Gob well some kind of person his face looked like corpse I never seen anything like it but I was raised to treat everyone as equals so I asked him if he seen my father but he didn't give me an answer he was scared of Colin, I told him he didn't need to worry, so secretly he told me Colin had a terminal in the back room which should say where my father went, I thanked the Ghoul and sneak into the backroom and saw the terminal but Colin was there sitting next to it.

Colin knew who I was he started telling me about my father how I wasn't born in the Vault, he my father lie I didn't want to believe it but right now I didn't care my father's safety has more important so I asked him but of course just like Lucas said he wanted caps for information, I sighed and put caps into his hand and told him to tell me where my father is.

Colin then told me he went to a place called GNR Plaza which was a long walk but I didn't care, I walked out of the saloon then saw a place called Craterside Supply maybe I will get some ammo or something to help me fight. I saw a lady she smiled and introduce herself as Moira Brown and she asked me a couple of questions about living in the Vault I told her it was the best place very safe before my father left.

She then told me she was working on a book called The Wasteland Survival Guide it sounds like fun so I helped her with her research.

And then I left Megaton in search of my father with the help of the people in that town now I hoped he won't be too far.

**There it's done**

**Please review again thanks**


End file.
